Revelations
by Flash Foreward
Summary: Giles' conscience is grating on him after Xander rescued him, and he finds it even harder to live with his feelings than it was before. GilesXander post Becoming Part 2.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Buffy. Heck, I haven't even watched all of it yet.**  
**

**A/N: **This is Giles/Xander slash. If you don't like the idea, then don't read it. I will not tolerate bashing.

**Revelations **

_"It's a trick. They get inside my head, make me see things I want." _

"You nearly slipped," Giles mutters, staring at his bruised and battered face in the bathroom mirror. Water drips from his chin, falling with small plunks to the sink below. He sighs and leans his head against the cold glass of the mirror, hoping that it will ease the throbbing in his temples.

It helps, for a little while. But soon he has to pry himself away from the mirror and make his way to the living room.

As he walks slowly through the hall, still jittery and frightened, he decides to unearth his television. He carefully pushes the piles of books aside and turns it on, flipping through channels for something lighthearted. He doesn't find much.

An infomercial is what he settles on, letting the sounds wash over him as he sits down on his couch, easing himself into the cushions. He tries to get comfortable, shifting position every few seconds, but it only makes the throbbing come back.

He wants to take something. Anything. But he already has, and it's too soon to take anymore.

Unless.

No.

He shakes the thoughts from his mind, ignoring the throbbing as it worsens with this movement, and he tries to focus all attention on whatever knife or grill is being sold on late night television.

Soon, his eyelids are drooping, falling down and dragging him to sleep. The images that haunt him are choppy. First Angel's face leers down at him, the Drusilla's voice echoes through his mind as Jenny's eyes bore into his.

Then it's Xander, rushing to his rescue.

It all happens so fast. He barely has time to register that the young man is there before the question is being asked.

_"Then why would they make you see me?"_

He knows what he said, what he told him. Conceding that the fact that it was Xander did indeed mean that the young man was really there, but in the dream it all comes out. All of the things he wanted to say flood his mind. All of the reasons that Xander would be what he wanted to see, and the young man listens to the declarations of love that flow from the dream-self's mouth.

And soon, Giles is aware of voices outside of his dream. A hand on his shoulder, a shushing sound mixed with soft protests and apologies.

"Giles."

It's him, it's Xander.

"Giles, wake up."

Giles does. His eyes flutter open to see the young man gazing down at him. No thought enters his mind as he acts, pulling Xander towards him into a tight embrace. No protest rises from the young man's lips, and Giles is grateful.

"I love you," he whispers. The words escape his lips before his mind has time to stop them. Xander pulls away, and Giles makes no attempt to stop him. The young man looks down at him, eyes boring into eyes, until finally a smile curls onto the young man's face. Giles responds with a look of confusion and he slips his glasses from his nose to clean them.

Xander's hand comes up and stops him.

"That's why you said it?" he asks softly, slipping the glasses from Giles' grasp. He places them on the end table before sitting down beside Giles. Giles nods slowly, but winces as the throbbing starts again. Xander wraps an arm around Giles' shoulder and the man can't help but feel protected.

As young and blundering as Xander is, the warmth of his body pressed against Giles' drives the memories away. His entire focus is on the younger man, and he turns his head to face Xander's. Their foreheads touch, and Giles quickly turns away, laughing nervously. But Xander's hand on his chin makes him turn back.

"I love you, too," he says quietly, leaning his head on Giles' shoulder. Giles' leans his own head down to rest on Xander's and lets his eyes fall closed. The dreams and memories no longer haunt him, letting his mind slip blissfully to rest.


End file.
